Four Seasons
by RavennoSora
Summary: 4-Sasuhina Shots! Cuatro temporadas, dos chicos ¿Qué odia Sasuke Uchiha de cada una? ¿Acaso prefiere ver a su dulce novia sudar o temblar? Todo está bien después de que lo haga sobre sus brazos ¿no? … y al final ¿Cuál es su temporada favorita? o acaso ¿Hinata hara que le gusten todas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto **no es mio** mucho menos sus personajes, las cuatro estaciones tampoco me pertenecen.

**Pareja: **Sasuhina

**Genero:** Romance/Comedia

**Nota:** El siguiente fic contine OCC y AU. Cuatro estaciones, Como las enfrentarann ellos? la atarantada idea se me ocurrio escuchando** Four Seasons** de **Namie Amuro** e,e Ojala les guste :33

* * *

_**Spring**_

La estación de las flores y las alergias, de esta forma Sasuke veía la primavera pues él era alérgico al polen, tan macho e indefenso ante una florecita. Le parecía una estación molesta pues no podía ni respirar decentemente, la única esencia que soportaba cerca era a su dulce novia Hyuga Hinata, tan atenta y amable que cada día de primavera lo cuidaba en su casa

-Buenos días- Decía la chica con un sonrojo mientras ingresaba a la residencia Uchiha

-Oh pasa Hina-chan- Dijo un joven tranquilamente –Mi hermano está en su habitación, se niega a comer o salir de allí-

-Y-Yo le traje c-comida, lo cuidare, no te preocupes Itachi-san- Aseguro la pelinegra

-Bien, lo dejo en tus manos, debo irme a la oficina, no sé si duerma hoy aquí pero te avisare- Decía el chico mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto –Nos vemos, no destruyan la casa ni me den sobrinos antes de tiempo ¿vale?- Hinata asintió con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas antes de que el chico saliera con una sonrisa en la cara

Sin más distracciones la pelinegra subió las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, saco una llave de su bolsa y abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de su novio. No se vislumbraba luz en todo el lugar, además estaba a cero grados allí dentro

-S-Sasuke-kun- lo llamo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a la cama, él estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados y con la cobija hasta el cuello. Hinata poso su mano sobre la frente del chico para sentir su temperatura, el solo se estremeció y abrió lentamente los ojos

-Hmn…- fue lo único que pudo soltar pues ella no lo dejo seguir hablando

-N-No digas nada Sasuke-kun, no quiero que te esfuerces mucho- Dijo ella mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz en el cuarto

Las lámparas se encendieron y fue más fácil para ella vislumbrar al chico sobre la cama, el cual de inmediato frunció el ceño al sentir luz sobre sus ojos. No se veía tan enfermo como Itachi le había dicho, solo necesitaba descansar.

-¿Quieres terminar de matarme?- preguntó él, cubriendo aun su rostro con los brazos

-D-Discúlpame Sasuke-kun- pidió ella mientras se acercaba a la cama nuevamente –Quiero que comas, por favor- le decía mientras sacaba de su bolsa un bentou. El pelinegro se sentó y la miro por unos segundos, estaba sonrojada y algo nerviosa, sonrío mentalmente.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- pregunto sin dejar de observarla y ella asintió.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Hinata solo miraba las sabanas negras, aun le espantaba estar en la habitación de su novio _a solas_. Sintió como era jalada del brazo por él, le había hecho espacio a su lado

-No me siento muy bien- Dijo él mientras la miraba expectante

-P-Pero debes comer- alego ella tomando el bentou y los palillos –S-si gustas yo puedo... d-dártelo- sugirió y él sonrío

-Que buena enfermera eres Hi-na-ta- Decía él mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Después de un rato de alimentar a su novio y de sufrir varios ataques cardiacos al tenerlo tan cerca el pelinegro se levantó de la cama sin decir nada

-Quiero bañarme, no salgas de aquí- Le ordeno con su voz ronca y con la mirada fija, ella se tensó pero asintió

Hinata alcanzaba a escuchar como caía el agua de la regadera así que le dio uso al tiempo de la espera y empezó a ordenar la habitación de su novio, no es que estuviera echa un desastre del todo. Con un sonrojo en el rostro recogió la ropa que estaba en el suelo, tendió la cama, abrió un poco las cortinas y bajo el aire acondicionado, se estaba frisando.

_-¿Por qué se demora tanto?- _Se preguntaba mientras se acostaba sobre la cama ya tendida, ya había pasado un rato y empezaba a sentir sueño. Se acomodó, dio un par de vueltas y entre tanto movimiento se quedó profunda.

Minutos después Sasuke salió envuelto en una toalla, dejando su torso descubierto, la vio a lo lejos con los ojos cerrados, con el cabello revuelto sobre la cama y esa expresión de inmensa tranquilidad. Al sentir una sombra que la observaba, Hinata empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente hasta que pudo vislumbrar con claridad a un semi-desnudo Sasuke a escasos centímetros de ella

-S-Sa-Sasuke-kun- Ahogo un grito, estaba llena de nervios al tenerlo tan cerca

-¿Descansaste?- Le preguntó sin moverse de donde estaba, casi sobre ella

-S-si, me que-quede dormida, lo siento- Se suponía que el que debía descansar era el

-Hmp, da igual, de todas formas no pienso descansar o dormir si te mueves de la _cama_- Aseguro el chico mientras la acorralaba

-¿Eh?- lo miro ella totalmente confusa y con las mejillas a más no poder –Necesito que duermas y tomes tus medicinas-

-Eres mi enfermera ¿no?- Decía él mientras rozaba el cuello de Hinata con sus labios, ganas de morderlo le sobraban, le gustaba molestarla y verla en ese estado

-S-Sasuke- Susurro ella casi sin aliento, el hecho de saber que lo tenía sobre ella solo con una mísera toalla hacia que su corazón se revolucionara, jamás había estado con Sasuke del todo, pero en momentos como ese era difícil resistirse

-¿Te quedaras?- insistió él mientras la miraba fijo a sus blanquecinos orbes, ella solo asintió y con la mayor malicia que él pudo tener empezó a rozar sus labios con los de ella, dulces, suaves y cálidos, ¿Qué mejor **_droga_** que esa?

-¡Vaya! ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Medicina alternativa?- Dijo un joven desde el marco de la puerta mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Sasuke y Hinata sintieron un_ Crack_ mental y un grito fue lo último que se escuchó en esa habitación.

-Itachi- Sasuke hizo una pausa –¡SAL DE MI CUARTO!-

.

.

.

Pinche e inoportuno Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summer**_

No era nada más que esa estación, no era que el odiara el calor, o la luz, o los rayos del sol, bueno en realidad si los odiaba, odiaba eso y algo _en especial_, en realidad lo único cálido que toleraba cerca suyo era aquella pelinegra que lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, expectante a que él moviera su flojo trasero del sillón

-S-Sasuke-kun- Lo llamó ella con esa suave vocecita y ese normal titubeo que jamás dejaba a pesar de que ya llevaban meses de novios

El chico se levantó sin muchas ganas, camino en dirección hacia donde ella estaba y la tomo de la mano. Aun indeciso salió y se encontró con lo que menos quería…

_Sol, arena caliente y un montón de _**seres humanos** ¡el odiaba ir a la _**playa**_!

-¡Sasuke, Hinata Por fin salen!- Aludió una chica que se acercaba a la pareja mientras su cabello rosa se mecía por la brisa -¿Por qué aún no están en traje de baño?- preguntó al verlos aun vestidos, estaban a no sé cuántos grados, ¡la ropa sobraba!

-No queremos quemarnos- Dijo él sin mucha emoción, era sabido que los dos eran pálidos y cualquier roce con el sol los dejaría como camarones, era una muy buena excusa patrocinada por Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata miro a ambos sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su novio había dicho, a ella realmente no le molestaba el vestido.

-¡Van a rostizarse!- Exclamo ella

-Hmp- Fue el único sonido que salió del chico antes de abandonar el lugar con su novia.

Buscaría una palmera, se sentarían debajo de esta para evitar que más personas se les acercaran, en especial a su _novia_ y luego esperarían a que ese horrible día junto a todos sus compañeros acabara, ese era su plan.

Ya Estaban en pleno medio día, podían poner una rebana de pan sobre la arena y esta se tostaría, el calor era terrible. Algunos ya habían decidido darse un chapuzón en el mar y otros solo se dedicaban a mirar

-_Es un cabron_- pensó una chica

-Ino ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Sakura a su amiga, la cual no le quitaba los ojos al par de albinos

-No, pero lo estará- La rubia sonrió retorcidamente y tomo una lata de refresco que iba más arriba de la mitad y camino hacia donde estaba la mística palmera

_-¿Qué carajos va a hacer?-_ pensó la pelirosa al ver a su amiga caminar tan decida, Ino era de temérsele

-¡Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan!- Exclamo la chica en forma de saludo, la rubia aun llevaba esa retorcida sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke

-Ino-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?- Saludo la pelinegra desde su silla

-Muy Bien pero dime ¿no está haciendo mucho calor como para no estar usando traje de baño?- preguntó la rubia y miro de reojo al Uchiha el cual solo frunció el ceño levemente al escuchar esas tres palabras juntas

_**Traje- de- baño**_

-Creo que tienes razón – Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada, esa frase hizo que a su novio se le detuviera el corazón

-Yo creo que sí, pero te vas a sentir más fresca- Aseguro Ino. El chico ya incluso se había levantado de la silla, esa rubia del demonio le estaba declarando la guerra -¿Quieres ver?- Pregunto ella insistente y sin dejar que Hinata respondiera, le vertió el refresco sobre todo el vestido, se sentía pegajoso y eso le daba incluso más calor del que ya tenia

-¿Ino que carajos crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Sasuke bastante exaltado

-Sasuke-kun ¿No conoces los accidentes?- preguntó la rubia inocentemente y luego miro a su amiga echa un desastre -Hina-chan, sácate el vestido, no se ha de sentir bien tenerlo puesto-

_Ino **1** – Sasuke **0**_

Lenta y casi tortuosamente, la pelinegra se deshizo del bonito vestido, no entendía porque podía cortar la tensión entre su novio y su amiga, no se había quitado el vestido porque le apenaba un poco enseñar más piel de la debida, pero la ocasión ya se había dado ¿no?

Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que los chiflidos, piropos y otras acciones apareciera haciendo referencia a la novia de Sasuke Uchiha y al cuerpo que esta escondía bajo sudaderas

-Mi trabajo está hecho- Sin más Ino se dio media vuelta, dejando a un Sasuke con un pre-infarto

-S-Sasuke-kun- lo llamo casi en un murmuro

-¿Ya entiendes porque odio las playa?- Preguntó el a su novia sin tratar de mirarla fijamente, la condenada se veía como un ser divino y Sasuke no soportaba que otros bastardos la miraran tan abusivamente y que él no pudiera hacerle nada

-L-Lo use porque p-pensé que a Sasuke-kun le gustaría- Dijo ella totalmente avergonzada y sin mirarlo, aún era tan pura y virginal

¿Acaso esa era un invitación? En la cabeza de Sasuke había sonado de esa forma y más bien algo como: _Lo use porque pensé que a Sasuke-kun le gustaría quitármelo_

Sin dejarla hablar más la levanto casi en el aire y se la llevo directo a la casa, no pensaba violarla o al menos se contendría. Total y todo eso había sido por él y para él por lo tanto nadie más debía verla ¿no? Empezaría a pensar más sobre el verano y las consecuencias de este, quizá lo podía volver su nueva estación favorita, quizá pensaría en poner una piscina en su alcoba… ¡Eran solo _ideas_!

A lo lejos una rubia vislumbro la escena con una sonrisa y otro refresco en su mano...

-_De nada, Sasuke_- pensó Ino.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Autumn **_

Brisa en exceso, las hojas de colores cayendo y algo de lluvia, otoño era la estación favorita de Hinata, estación de cambio bastante melancólica y caótica según ella. Comenzaba el mes de noviembre y ese día 11 de dicho mes seria su aniversario con Sasuke, otra razón para adorar el otoño.

-¿Cuánto llevan?- preguntó una castaña

-Dos años- respondió la pelinegra bastante segura

-¿Qué? ¿Dos años y sin _nada_ de sexo? ¿De qué son? ¿Piedra?- Exclamo la rubia casi atragantándose con algo de té

-Temari por favor, harás que se desmaye- Alego Tenten mientras veía la cara en shock de Hinata

-¡Es que es demasiado!- Termino por decir la rubia y miro a la pelinegra –¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?-

-Solo saldremos un rato a dar una vuelta y a cenar a algún lado- Respondió tranquilamente Hinata

-Me matan de emoción sus planes- Dijo Temari sarcásticamente mientras Tenten negaba comportamiento de su amiga

Ya casi eran las cinco, pronto el timbre de su casa sonaría, se miraba al espejo varias veces y se aseguraba de verse decente, sentía nervios, cada mes le pasaba igual –_Dos años y nada de sexo_- esa frase no se le había olvidado desde que sus amigas habían ido a visitarla, ¿Qué tal si era verdad? ¿Si Sasuke se podía llegar a aburrir porque ella no se le entregaba de una vez? Pero él había dicho que la esperaría ¿no?... ¿Y qué tal si la dejaba?, Pestañeo varias veces y trato de no pensar más en eso aun así las dudas y preguntas se recreaban nuevamente en su mente. Se estremeció cuando escucho el timbre, bajo con los nervios de punta y lentamente abrió la puerta. Allí estaba él, con su semblante tranquilo y expectante

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó directamente mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella le sonrió, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar junto a él hacia su auto

Disfrutaba caminar en silencio por el parque con Hinata, sin embargo ella se veía algo dispersa, quizá era por la universidad, quizá era porque estaba en sus días o quizá era por él. Las dudas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza pero su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, averiguaría porque ella se encontraba con ese estado de ánimo

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Le preguntó mientras se detenían frente a una heladería, sabía que Hinata adoraba la vainilla

-N-No pero gracias- respondió ella cortésmente mirando al césped, Sasuke solo asintió

_-¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo mal?- _Pensó el angustiado, ¿Por qué _su _Hinata no estaba sonriendo?

-H-Hace frio- Dijo ella mientras sostenía su mirada en el horizonte

-Son casi las seis- comento el pelinegro mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la colocaba sobre su novia, la cual lo miro fijamente en ese mismo instante. Sasuke era realmente apuesto, un chico de otra galaxia que traía a muchas chicas locas, entre esas ella, el merecía una mujer a su lado, una que le diera _todo_, y esa no era ella

-Te vas a congelar- alego ella en casi un susurro saliendo de sus pensamientos

-No importa- Dijo él algo serio

Se dio paso a que el silencio incomodo hiciera su mágica aparición, nadie miraba a nadie y ambos se consumían mentalmente

-Creo que te llevare a tu casa- Dijo él sin tomarla tan siquiera de la mano ¿Qué clase de aniversario era ese?

-S-Supongo que está bien- Ella no alego, quizá ese fue su mayor error

-Si no querías salir pudiste habérmelo dicho- Decía él mientras caminaba adelante pero la sintió detenerse por lo tanto imito esa acción

-Te quito el tiempo ¿verdad?- Preguntó Hinata sin titubear y con la cabeza metida en el suelo. El pelinegro se dio media vuelta y la miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Cuándo te he dicho eso?- le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Se le acerco y la tomo por los brazos, la pelinegra se mantenía callada y eso lo hacía enfurecerse más –¿Por qué no dices nada? Llevas toda la tarde en ese estado y siento que es por mi culpa, ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Por qué no me respondes?- Exclamo él y en ese instante el cielo y ella empezaron a llorar

Sí, para mejorar toda la situación habían empezado a caer gotas y ella no emitía ningún otro sonido que no fuese el del llanto

-Hinata- La llamo y ella no se detuvo, seguía y se hacía más fuerte, sin saber que más hacer la jalo hacia él e hizo que escondiera su enrojecido rostro dentro de su pecho, la sostuvo un rato de esa forma y le acaricio el cabello el cual se le empezaba a humedecer por la lluvia. Poco a poco la escuchaba calmarse y temblar bajo sus brazos

-T-Te estas mojando- Le dijo ella sin mirarlo

-No importa- Le dijo mientras le levantaba el rostro, estaba roja y había sido por culpa de él. La tomo nuevamente de la mano y empezó a caminar en silencio hasta llegar al auto, le abrió la puerta y tímidamente ella se sentó en el puesto del copiloto. Nadie decía nada, la lluvia se hacía más sonora y manejar se hacía más difícil por lo que Sasuke detuvo el auto a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Hinata

-Lo siento- Dijo él mirando al frente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella observándolo

-Te grite y te hice llorar, no era mi plan- Aseguro el pelinegro

-S-Sasuke-kun ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?- preguntó muy avergonzada

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Pues yo no he sido la mejor novia, tú no tuviste la culpa hoy sino yo, pienso que tu mereces estar con alguien mejor, alguien que te de _todo_ y no creo ser yo- Hizo énfasis en ese "todo"

-Hinata, ¿A qué te refieres con "alguien que me de todo"?- Le preguntó dejando de lado todo lo anterior

-P-Pues y-ya sabes, alguien que te de _eso_- De verdad que era una niña, ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra

Sasuke la vio mirando al piso, sabía que ella estaba avergonzada. ¿Reír o abrazarla? Era su dilema, así que se decidió por lo segundo y sintió más alegría cuando ella le correspondió

-Dime Hinata, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero estar con alguien más?- le preguntó mientras sostenía aquel bonito rostro sonrojado sobre sus manos

-Pues ya llevamos mucho y pensé que tu querías hacerlo- Dijo ella tratando de ser valiente. Sasuke solo sonrió y le planto un beso como desde un principio quiso hacerlo, se sentía ansioso, sorprendido y más que todo feliz, que más daba si el mejor momento de todo su aniversario había sido precisamente en un auto. Poco a poco ella le correspondió aun con timidez mientras lo rodeaba con sus manitas, le hacía falta tenerlo cerca. Luego de unos minutos el auto no se sentía tan frio a pesar de que la lluvia seguía, se separaron porque aún faltaba aclarar las cosas con la cabeza

-Hinata, no te voy a decir que no quiero hacerlo pero que te quede claro que quiero que sea solo contigo, no me interesa otra mujer en lo más mínimo- Hizo una pausa y la miro -Hyuga, me gustas… te lo dije una vez ¿no?-

Hinata solo asintió bastante avergonzada

-A-Arruine nuestro aniversario- ella aún estaba preocupada y sonrojada

-Digamos que lo hiciste diferente a todos los demás- Dijo Sasuke con algo parecido a una sonrisa sobre su rostro –Oh, había olvidado tu regalo- Saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra y se la entregó a ella en las manos –Ábrela- Ordeno

Ansiosa pero calmada, la pelinegra abrió la cajita y saco una llave, no era que esperara un anillo pero ¿una llave? Lo miro esperando una explicación

-Hinata, ¿Te mudarías conmigo?- Le preguntó expectante, ella se había quedado mirándolo algo perdida pero al reaccionar asintió lentamente, más alegre no podía estar. Sasuke al ver esa reacción empezó a conducir nuevamente con dos pensamientos sobre su cabeza

_-Empezare una nueva etapa con Hinata- _ese era el primero y el segundo:

_-Ahorcare lenta y dolorosamente a la novia de Shikamaru- _Sonrió y volvió al primero

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Winter**_

Quizá esa era la estación que más le agradaba de todas, el frio inundaba todos los lugares, el sol no fastidiaba tanto y podía pasar más tiempo en la tranquilidad de su casa. En invierno todos los techos y calles permanecían llenos de nieve, no se veía mucha actividad en las calles y el silencio era el regalo más grande, o bueno, todo eso era posible de percibirse cuando no se hacían reuniones en su casa.

-¡Teme!- exclamó un rubio mientras golpeaba el brazo del mencionado –Ya quita esa cara, da miedo-

-Págame la cirugía- Dijo el chico de manera seria sin mover una sola facción de su rostro

-No entiendo como Hina-chan se pudo venir a vivir contigo- Decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra, llevándose de inmediato una mirada asesina marca Uchiha –Okay ya, relájate, ya la suelto- Murmuro el rubio y se alejó lentamente

-D-Deberíamos ir afuera c-con todos los demás- Sugirió Hinata al ver la situación. Naruto corrió a la puerta entendiendo esa alerta de: _corre o te mata. _Sasuke solo bufó, no podía creer que _eso_ era su "mejor amigo"

-Vamos- Pidió a su novia después de levantarse de la silla, la pelinegra sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, sabía que Sasuke era… complicado

Caminaron hasta la terraza de su nuevo hogar en donde había varios de sus compañeros de universidad tratando de tener un buen rato pero el frio dificultaba un poco las cosas. Sasuke sonrió al verlos en un estado deprimente, no sabían qué hacer con tanta nieve y frio rodeándolos.

-E-Esto a-a-apesta, no podemos n-n-nadar, no podemos b-bailar, no podemos ni hablar d-decentemente- Se trató de quejar una rubia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, ni siquiera su carísimo abrigo la arropaba del frio despiadado

-Sí, ya hasta pareces Hinata- Aseguro un castaño mientras cubría su nariz la cual competía con las marcas rojas de su rostro

-Yo creo que deberíamos de hacer algo para entrar en calor- Dijo el rubio levantado las cejas y con una extraña sonrisa, sus gestos provocaron que una pelirosa se sonrojara

-¡N-Naruto, deja de pensar en cochinadas!- Exclamo Sakura mientras se llevaba una taza de chocolate hirviendo a sus labios

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el muy ingenuo -Yo me refería a una pelea de ¡bolas de nieve!- Grito y fue seguido del chico de enormes cejas y traje verde que decía algo referente a la llama de la juventud

-Esas son puras tonterías- renegó un chico de ojos similares a los de Hinata, luego de unos segundos sintió el primer ataque proporcionado por el castaño

-¡Guerra!- Exclamo Lee

-¡Inuzuka estás muerto!- Dijo Neji entre dientes y también les siguió el juego

Poco a poco la nieve se había vuelto material de guerra transformado en proyectiles esféricos, la terraza se había vuelto un campo de batalla y los que no entraban en el juego corrían por su vida o al menos por su cara. Las chicas se habían hecho a un lado para "adelantarse la semana" excepto por la Hyuga que aún seguía al lado de su novio.

-S-Sasuke-kun tú también d-deberías ir y divertirte- Sugirió la pelinegra tímidamente

-Tsk. Son unos niños- Dijo el entre dientes –Son solo _tonta_s bolas de nieve-

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto ella mientras su novio asentía y miraba a los tarados "divirtiéndose", él hubiese preferido otra cosa en vez de congelarse.

Los mataba a casi todos mentalmente, frunció el ceño al escuchar los cuchicheos de las chicas y los gritos pero salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de Hinata, un dulce "_Sasuke-kun_" salió de los labios de la chica y lo último que él sintió fue nieve en su cuello.

¿Lo habían atacado? y Lo peor ¿Su propia novia?

-¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer?- preguntó el expectante

-Jugar con tontas bolas de nieve- respondió ella con una sonrisa y otro proyectil en su diestra

-Ni se te ocurra- Ordenó él, sin embargo volvió a sentir la nieve, esta vez se aplastaba sobre su cara, luego la escucho reírse y correr. Frunció el ceño y sonrió retorcidamente, la observo de espaldas y vislumbro perfectamente su _objetivo:_ El trasero de Hinata. Lanzó una bola de nieve con tanta fuerza que la chica soltó un grito, le iba a quedar rojo al menos tres días, un recordatorio de su parte

Con un puchero encantador la pelinegra camino hacia Sasuke, el cual la esperaba aun con esa retorcida sonrisa.

-M-Me dolió- Se quejó y tartamudeo, no podía ni "pelearle" correctamente, nadie tomaría una amenaza de ella como algo serio, era como enfrentarse a un conejito salvaje

-Podemos ir a revisarte si quieres- Le insinuó y de inmediato vio ese bonito cambio de color en el rostro de su novia, se veía jodidamente adorable, las nariz roja por el frio, las mejillas rojas por cortesía de él y sus enormes orbes blancos, como la misma nieve, abiertos de par en par

_Quizá le gustaba el invierno porque este se la recordaba perfectamente _

-Hinata, Sasuke- Los llamo Sakura, se encontraba frente a ellos con el resto del grupo, ambos salieron de su mundo y miraron a su alrededor

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la pelinegra a sus amigos

-Debemos irnos, acaba de salir un anuncio de que nevara muy fuerte en un rato- Respondió Ino mientras enseñaba en su celular la noticia

-_Bendita sea la nieve_- pensó el pelinegro mientras trataba de ocultar su alegría

-Por seguridad es mejor irnos ya- Agrego Kiba seguido del rubio

-Si, quien sabe que cosas nos haría Sasuke si llegáramos a quedarnos aquí-

-Dobe- Mascullo el Uchiha mientras fruncía el ceño –_paz, calma y serenidad que ya pronto se largaran-_ pensó, debía ir a su lugar feliz

-Bien, gracias por todo Hina-chan, Sasuke, nos veremos en otra ocasión- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, con una corta venia Hinata los despidió y así uno por uno fueron yéndose, dejándolos como Sasuke quería ¡SOLOS!

-¿V-Vamos adentro?- preguntó ella y fue como un canto angelical para los oídos del pelinegro

La levanto sobre sus hombros y corrió hasta la puerta, la cual cerró con el pie y luego corrió hasta su habitación, sí, vivían juntos pero no dormían en la misma habitación

_-Al menos hasta hoy-_ pensó mientras dejaba a Hinata acostada sobre la cama, la chica soltaba una que otra risa al recordar cómo había sido cargada. Se deshizo de su gorro, sus guantes y su chaqueta purpura pues el clima de la habitación era agradable, vio a su novio imitar sus acciones anteriores

-Sasuke-kun ¿te sientes mejor, v-verdad?- preguntó ella al ver como su novio se tranquilizaba, ya no había gente después de todo

-Conoces perfectamente bien la respuesta- Le dijo acercándose a la un lado de la cama y luego la abrazo por la cintura, ese era el único calor que quería sentir realmente

-I-Imagino que a-adoras la nieve por correr a nuestros amigos- afirmo ella mientras le sonreía tiernamente

-Adoro el hecho de por fin estar contigo a solas- Le acarició el rostro a su novia, podía sentir como ella se estremecía a su tacto y claro, eso incrementaba su ego

-S-Sasuke-kun- lo llamo en un susurro –Q-Quiero dormir contigo, ¿P-Puedo?- pidió con el rostro inundaba en varios tonos de rojo

El pelinegro no sabía si saltar, gritar, besarla o dormir en ese preciso instante, ella se lo había pedido, lo había tomado de sorpresa pero aun así trato de calmarse y verse en su típico estado. Sonrió de lado, era hora de sacar provecho de la situación

-Y dime Hinata-chan- ella lo miraba con atención mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro -¿Qué más quieres hacer además de dormir?- Le susurro a su novia casi en los labios

Ella hiperventilaba, su pecho subía bajaba con un ritmo estático y estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando él se alejó con una sonrisa de esas que no solía mostrar casi a nadie y luego la abrazo

-Digo, yo pensé que podríamos jugar un rato con bolas de nieve- le susurró al oído dejándola inconsciente entre sus brazos, hace bastante no se desmayaba. Sasuke sonrió y la vio con los ojos cerrados, era preciosa, impredecible como la nieve, tan caliente como el hielo, tan sumisa como el invierno.

Esa noche dormirían… o ¿algo así?

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

Se acabó Four seasons, espero lo disfrutaran, me reí bastante escribiéndolo, quiero escribir lemon, lo se soy algo directa, pero NO SE COMO._. Me pongo roja cuando leo una escena lime ahora imagen una imagen mía teniendo que escribir lemon :c me desmayaría como Hinata, En fin, espero les allá gustado, salió cursi ¿verdad? No puedo evitarlo, esta pareja me causa una ternura infinita. Gracias por los reviews, leo cada uno, los aprecio muchísimo, no saben cuánto, gracias por todo c:

_**Raven**_**noSora**


End file.
